villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Herrscher of the Void
Recently, I started playing Honkai Impact 3, a chinese android game which quickly turned me into a fan of the franchise with an amazing storyline, characters and world. Oh, and it's multiples comic books and manga. In such game, I came across one (if not the) of the most evil female villains I've ever seen. With that said, let's get started... hold your popcorn because this is going to be A LOOOOOOOOONG post. She is just that bad. While her page is still under construction, I finished most of it and it shall be completed in probably 3 weeks or less. What's the Work Honkai Impact 3 is the sequel of Guns Girl Z, the first game of the series which is also the FIRST WORLD of Honkai Impact 3. It turns out, the candidate here became a God in the past and rewrote the world to get her revenge on mankind. In-game, an unknown force once known bury the civilization of mankinds in the distant past... now descended into this peaceful world once again. "Honkai, the mysterious power responsible for destroying human civilization countless times, has descended upon this beautiful world once again…” With the lands now flooded with deadwalkers and Honkai beasts, a group of girls bearing the burdens of despair continue their fight onward. The story follows the escapades of the "Valkyries" of the Schicksal Organization, groups of female fighters who fight against the phenomenon called "Honkai e and its manifestations, mainly in the form of zombies and Honkai Beasts. They will also clash with a rival organization named Anti-Entropy (aka "Negentropy") who are also fighting the Honkai phenomenon but have different agendas from the Schicksal. Who is She/What she has done? The candidate goes by many names, Sirin, God Kiana, Second Ruler... but in-universe, she is dread figure known as Herrscher of the Void. Guns Girl Z Sirin, in the past, was a megalomaniac teenage girl who hated mankind so much that she made a deal with the Honkai and become a Ruler. As ruler, this little bitch infected most of the human race with Honkai energy, turning half of all life on Earth in zombies. Manipulating Kiana, she invaded her body and killed her father with her own hands before sealing her memories away to keep it a secret so she could use her in the future. Later, Kiana learned the whereabouts of Siegfried and his own life, Kiana who learned the truth fell into Houkai will, and finally awakened to become the Ultimate Ruler once Sirin manipulated her to touch core of the Second Ruler. When she became a Goddess, Sirin took control of her body and proceeded to take over the universe and create a new one in her image. In front of her overwhelming absolute power, all of Kiana group members have died in battle. As the final trump card, God Mei had to fight God Kiana to avenge her friends but lose the battle. Finally, the world is under the power of the Ultimate Ruler/Sirin and destroys the universe to create a new one... but after witnessing the death of Mei, Kiana managed to interfere with her powers and simply reseted the world to create a new future where Sirin is not the winner. Fortunely for Sirin, she used this as a chance to get her revenge on Kiana and Mei. Honkai Impact 3 By now, she was reincarnated in her new world... now if you think she is a "fragment" of something, you're wrong. The world was merely reseted so it means Sirin still Sirin. The same Sirin responsible that caused the end of the world 50,000 years ago. In this world, Sirin is the Herrscher of the Void, the Second Ruler of the world who was once a poor orphan girl and lost her mother at young age. After that, Sirin is kidnapped by the Shicksal organization alongside other children and brought to the Babylon tower where she suffered brutal humans experiments by the scientists of the place who injected honkai energy inside of their bodies, causing most of the children die in agony. Oh... okay then... Inside of the tower, she is forced to bury her own childhood friends right after they died on her arms when trying to comfort them. While under their captive, Sirin is constantly tortured, abused and beaten by the scientists who claim to be using the children as revolutionary tools to create an artificial stigmata to all Valkyries of the world after the rate of appearance of Honkai creatures increased. Well... it ends here. Now the show begins. At one point, Sirin awakes her power of Herrscher of the Void by absorbing the energy of the drugs and the reactor of the tower. What she do? She immediately uses her energy to slaughter all 322 scientists of the tower, use their bodies as food for her new pet dragon and proceeds to kill all children who saw her work to prevent them from telling the Valkyries she was the culprit. When the Valkyries arrive to rescue the children, Sirin ignored their protection and instead of leaving that place to live as a normal girl with other orphans, she choose to go to the reactor room to get even more power. When exposed by a Valkyrie in the room, she devours her and proudly laughs for being able to defeat a Valkyrie. After that, Theresa, the partner of the late Valkyrie, arrives in the room and investigate the location. With two Valkyries in the reactor, Sirin summons a horde of Honkai monsters outside of the tower to target and devour the orphans whom were rescued by the Valkyries, and distract them and lure them away. When the First Lawman arrives, she escapes from the tower before she can be captured and is teleported to a sphere of Honkai energy 15 km away from the tower; there she remembers of her past when her mother died right in front of her. With tears, Sirin thought she was wrong for a second... but then she remembered of her hatred and how power could change everything. What she says then? She discarded her humanity and vowed to rip off her human heart to become the perfect Honkai monster. No longer afterwards, Theresa, a kid around her age who is known to be one of the strongest Valkyries arrives at the sphere of Honkai energy and drags to the sphere, where she gave Theresa a chance to join forces with her by sharing her misery with her. When Theresa said to be sorry for her and begged her to stop this madness, Sirin simpled replied that she was too late and now everything she wants now is revenge, power and blood; refusing her redeeming proposal. When Theresa refused to join forces with her, Sirin teleported Theresa to a frozen lake to let her drown to her death but after some circumstances Theresa returns to Sirin's dimension and impales the young child out of regret for "being good" for once. Shen then faces the First Lawman, Walter, in combat and vows to destroy everyone he loves, including his family. When defeated, Sirin retreats to space and go to the moon to meet the Honkai God who was calling for her. There, she is gifted with the power of 4 Herrscher and states herself as the new Goddess of the world. What she did? Used her new powers to use the debris of the moon and ramdonly launches hundreds of those at Earth, destroying entire countries, creating tsunamis that wiped out half of Europa and Asia, activates dormant volcanoes that released smoke on the atmosphere (letting more than 30+ million die in the first FIVE MINUTES). After that, she sent her dragon to the atmosphere and unleashed an EMP across the globe and left the entire globe on darkness, resulting in numerous riots across the planet and unleashed total chaos. She then contacts the First Lawman, Walter and threats to launch 4 meteors at Earth each 72 hours if he don't show up on the moon to face her in combat. In the moon, Sirin faces the First Lawman in battle and kills him, taking his Herrscher gem and test her new powers by summoning artificial nuclear missiles to use them on Earth... you can guess what happened. However, the fight was not over yet. Using her Death Gem, Sirin revives three of her childhood friends who died at the Shicksal tower and rewrite their memories to make them her loyal servants. What happened then? She dispatched them to Earth to cause more casualities (targets: Finland, Kazakhstan and Russia) with tornados, waves of fire and clouds of death that killed millions and millions, including infants. Why? All to steal their souls to increase her Honkai energy before she could face the strongest Valkyries in combat. When they were defeated, she said she could care less about them since they already fulfilled their parts on her plan. In the moment, we see her opening millions and millions of wormholes to summon Honkai creatures around the globe, starting the Second Honkai War, a war so catastrophic that half of humanity perished in just 2 weeks. But this isn't over. Honkai creatures also caused a new epidemic that resulted in the death of thousands, including most of the animals on Earth. In attempt to stop the disease, the most powerful nations were forced nuclear missiles to erradicate the Honkai creatures scattered on the planet, much to Sirin's happiness who laughed insanely on the moon. She then returns to Shicksal Tower, where she planned to absorb more Honkai energy and finally make herself the new Goddess to surpass her past-self, who became a true Goddess. When defeated and "killed" by Fu Hua, Otto sends her to an imaginary world, where she meets her mother. So? She was happy she finally could be together with her mother... BUT it was an illusion... for Sirin now, power, authority and God-like aura are the only she cares about. She then blasts away the imaginary dimension while "thanking" her mother for dying. She then retuns to the real world and creates a new world where she can watch over her victims and enemies she was fighting earlier and turns them most cheerful memories in terrible nightmares (such as making them watch their parents, loved ones, families and friends) agonizing in pain and despair to see their faces twisted in despair and sorrow. However, her world is destroyed and she is confronted by Cecilia (the mother of the main herone). After a long fight, Sirin killls Cecilia after knowing she had a baby; only to make her daughter grow up as an orphan. Before she can continue her reign of terror, nuclear missiles full of anti-Honkai energy exploded right above her, killing Sirin and ending the Second Honkai War with a tremendous bang. So... she was dead. What happened to the world after her demise? With most of the countries destroyed, the world fell into a economic crisis that starved millions, a global epidemic caused by Sirin's Honkai monsters killed tens of millions more, erradicating entire races and species of animals. Half of all states of the world were completely obliterated by the Honkai creatures summoned by Sirin during her fight with the Valkyries of Shicksal, causing rail damage to all nations, including America and China. Many people remembered the Second Honkai War as the cause of billions of deaths, dozens of other small countries were still underwater after numerous tsunamis, all the continents of the globe ravaged by meteors and monsters, and hundreds of ruined countries clawing back from the brink of total destruction. In crisis, the infant mortality rate increased by the thousands, the crime rate jumped to the skies, terrorist attacks became frequent, the number of civil wars increased even more in Africa, several diseases have arisen, the number of raped women has grown insanely and and thousands of immigrants were targeted by organ traffickers and slave traders. So, it's finally over? Nope. She still exists. The Big Bad, Otto Apocalypse cloned Kiana Kaslana and installed one of Sirin's gems inside of her, causing the latter to reincarnate inside of her body. At one point, when she was still a young child, Sirin gained freedom and took over the body of the young child, causing mass destruction and destroying Kiana's hometown. With no options, Kiana's father used his ultimate technique to seal Sirin once again, sacrificing himself to save Kiana... with this, the main heroine was completely orphan. Now, more than 10 years later, Kiana Kaslana, after a series of events, fused herself with the Herrscher of Death, one of Sirin's cores that were split after her death during the Second Honkai War. With enough power to take control of Kiana again, Sirin dominates her body and tries to Fu Hua, a close friend of hers, by ripping off her arm when she tried to help Kiana. Inside of her body, Sirin uses her power and states she is going to do the same thing again; she will kill all population of Singapore to recover her energy. With that said, the vicious bitch randomly shoots laser beams in all directions to cause as much as deaths as possible just to test Fu Hua's bravery as Valkyrie and make her choose to save herself or the innocent civilians below them. She is then defeated, but taking more hundreds with her. NOOOO. This is not over yet. Now, we enter in the events of the game. What you read now was just the chapters of the comic books. In-game, we first see her in a simulation of the past, where Sirin shows up in the Shicksal tower back to 2000, during the Second Honkai War. She couldn't get any less evil here. In this simulation, Sirin is fighting the Valkyries scattered around the tower and summons her minions to kill them, letting the defenseless soldiers and staff be eaten alive by the Honkai creatures. After that, she is seen fighting Cecilia again... but this time, Kiana, her daughter, was there with her. After torturing Cecilia to death, she shows her corpse to Kiana and prepares to kill her daughter too in an act of "mercy". While inside of the tower, Sirin tried to break Kiana's mind using her memories and tragic experiences she had in there, basically saying she doesn't give a damn anymore to what happened to her and is currently using her misery to weaken the seal and take over her body. When the simulation ends, Sirin uses Kiana's feeling for her mother and tries to corrupt her into a psychotic Honkai but she is captured and taken by Otto Apocalypse who tries to revive Sirin. When she is finally free, the first thing she do is calling a swarm of Honkai creatures to attack both Otto's HQ and the ship of the heroes, Helios, killing dozens of defenseless and close friends of Kiana. She then uses a wormhole to teleport Kiana's best friend, Raiden Mei, to her hands and states she is now going to kill her to become one with her power. After defeating Mei, the army of Anti-Entropy arrives and charges at Herrscher, who easily uses black holes to sent their firepower, missiles and bombs back at them, killing hundreds of their mechas and soldiers alike in less than 5 seconds. Now, with nothing to stop her, she proceeds to fight Theresa, the girl who once proposed a redemption to her in the past and mocks her calling her a pathetic child thinking she can redeem people like her. In cold-blood, Herrscher strangles Theresa and breaks both of her arms. Even with the combined forces of the Valkyries, Herrscher easily defeats them and taunts Kiana's friends saying she will make her watch her killing her own friends and family and then drown her in their blood before killing her as she enjoys her tears of sorrow and despair. Oh yeah... there is even a quote about this. Later, Herrscher of the Void continues her revenge towards mankind and triggers a cataclysmatic global eruption events, causing the core of Earth to superheat and awakening all volcanos of the world, creating earthquakes that shook the entire planet and shifted entire continents with brutality, killing 90% of all humanity she once destroyed. The planet is now to pitched into complete dark, and that is devastating photosynthesis, destroying crop yields and cause temperatures to plunge, acid rains... in resume: total panic, destruction and chaos took over the planet as all life entered in its final stages. Isn't it enough? She does more... for now... After that, she shows up in Helios ship with a swarm of Honkai creatures and makes all of Kiana's former partners fight to death. Before she could take her other gems that were split during her part, Himeko, one of Kiana's best friends fought the tyrant in battle and sacrificed herself to seal Herrscher of the Void, ending her reign of terror... FOR NOW. Now what happens next? Kiana becomes a wanted criminal and what is left of mankind is hiding in underground cities filled with crimes and poverty. From there on, we know she is sealed inside of Kiana but not dead; that means she will show up again in the future. Her arc is ongoing and might PROBABLY end around 2020. Freudian Excuse/Mitigating Factors It may sound like a problem but it's not. As we known, Sirin was an orphan who lost her mother at young age and was kidnapped by Shicksal organization alongside other children to become guinea pig in brutal human experiments. These experiments not only turned her childhood into a hellish nightmare but also took the lives of all her friends and she was forced to bury them to at least give them a proper way to go. Hell, she suffered so much. So much. We got to see her being burned from her insides and watching her friend dying on her arms, etc... In the next volumes of her chapter, she is teleported to an imaginary world where she meets her long lost mother. Like any child, she embraces her and could feel nothing but happiness. But... it ends here. After her tragic childhood, we only got to see this moment as a redeeming quality. Even though Sirin had an excuse in the form of being a guinea pig brutal scientific experiments, what we got see AFTER that, was far from a simple tragic girl. In the same building, we also got see other children being tortured, children who suffered THE SAME background (losing their families, mothers, friends, being tortured, abuse and so go on) and yet none of the others turned out evil, they were traumatized or became activists to save other children from suffering the same fate in the future. Sirin, on the other hand, becomes a genocidal sociopath with no love for life or regard for the lives of other people. When she meets her mother again, she is HAPPY... but there was something even better than that... POWER. She simply blasted her mother away and returned to the real world to continue her quest for revenge. For her, power was everything. She no longer cared about her mother, only for her revenge, power and god-status. She no longer cared about her friends as she revived them as her servants and easily cast them aside or used them sacrifices in her master plan to end mankind. She killed even other children who were also guinea pigs of Shicksal tower (children who could understand her misery but killed them anyway for refusing to join her in her mission to commit the complete genocide of mankind). She even got rid of her humanity to become a complete monster (a Honkai Queen, precisely). We have now Koba's case here now. Heinous Standard Despite the comedic, romantic and lighthearted elements of this franchise, the heinous standard is quite high. However, HALF of them were solely carried by the Big Bad Otto Apocalypse, who have a hand in almost everything in the series (and no, he's not a PE candidate). And the other half is Sirin/Herrscher herself. However, to make this simple, we will use the chronological order of the story. Otto has experimented in hundreds of thousand women, bombed entire towns with nuclear missiles, sacrificed his own allies, killed his own niece, tortured hundreds of Valkyries, cloned his own granddaughter to rise her as a disposable puppet... but he did all to revive his long-lost lover, Kellan, the only woman who truly cared and loved him. And on the other half, we have Sirin, then we have Honkai monsters preying on humanity and destroying... BUT... the Honkai monsters are directly serving her and obeying her orders so it falls under her back. Let's see... murder of civilians and children on-screen, bombing Earth with meteorites, committing genocide on-screen, using her own childhood friends as meat-shields, has hundreds of millions of deaths on her hands after exposing them to diseases and giving them as food her monsters, destroyed the world once killing billions more and restarting it all over again to do THE SAME thing over and over again. She's rejects every single redeeming moment, kills Kiana's mother right in front of her to break her sanity, turn her servants and minions into slaves and suicidal puppets to further her agenda. She murders and maims her own friends, wages worldwide wars to shows humanity's true disgusting face, forces Kiana to watch her controlling her body while killing her last family (since she murdered the last one), cause people to suffer from terrible nightmares so they can be pushed to the despair horizon and turns them into insane people, hopes to kill God himself, tortures hundreds of people mentally before exposing them to Honkai energy and turns them into zombies, starts a freaking Zombie Apocalypse in the past, impales a child after she tried to redeem her... Yep. No matter how tragic her background was, NOTHING explains this. She becomes a complete narcissistic god-wannabe sociopath. Veridict Her arc still ongoing in the game since she was sealed again but she's pretty much alive and might return in a near future. But until then, there is nothing that disqualify her. However, I'll keep a close eye on her to look out for any mitigating factors. But for now, a very powerful yes for this beauty. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals